


I fought with you, fought on your side, long before you were born

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: R2 -(art)





	I fought with you, fought on your side, long before you were born

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'Father to Son' - Queen

[](https://ibb.co/tJdtS12)


End file.
